1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to generators and, more specifically, to a device for producing energy and power utilizing incoming solar radiation to invoke a thermal differential inside the device to produce an electric current utilizing a phenomenon more commonly known as the Seebek effect, which produces energy by heating the junction between two dissimilar metals to create an electric current stemming from both their other ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are solar collection systems and devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,672,750 issued to Christiansen on Sep. 21, 1927.
Another patent was issued to Vinson on Aug. 20, 1927 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,673,429. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,311 was issued to Freeman on May 24, 1940 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 28, 1971 to Kenshichi as U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,559. Another patent was issued to Rodgers on Dec. 30, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,121.
Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,899 was issued to Weslow on Feb. 6, 1979. Another was issued to Rogers on Aug. 24, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,239. Another patent was issued to Drongitis on Oct. 2, 2007 as Greece Patent No. GR1005662 and still another International Patent Application Publication was published on Dec. 6, 2007 to Park as WO2007/139304. Another patent was issued as Spain Patent No. ES288084 on Dec. 16, 2007.
This invention relates to heaters, an object being to provide means for utilizing the heat of the sun rays for heating water. Another object of the invention is the provision of a heater of this character which is constructed of sections arranged so that one or more sections will be positioned transversely of the direct rays of the sun as the latter travels across the horizon, together with means for directing the sun's heat upon a receptacle or container for water or other liquid and to provide a circulation through the receptacle.
This invention relates to sun ray solar heaters and more particularly to a stationary form of this device employed in heating water. An important object of the invention is to improve the structure of the heater as usually manufactured to render the same more efficient and rapid in its action. A further object of the invention is to provide a device of this character which may be readily and cheaply produced and which will be durable and efficient in service.
The present invention relates to improvements in sun water heaters, and more particularly relates to a domestic or other hot water storage system in which the heat rays of the sun are utilized in a novel form of heater to raise the temperature of the water to that high degree necessary for use in a system of this character. A primary object of the invention is to utilize a lens construction which will pick up the sun's rays from various angles and concentrate and intensify the heat effect of the sun's rays by directing such rays upon a confined area for application to the water undergoing heat treatment to the end that the natural heat energy of the sun as applied to the heater will be multiplied by concentration of rays in a manner to establish high efficiency in the heater with comparatively small exposure area and comparatively small water capacity in the heater per se to nevertheless supply relatively large quantities of water to a relatively large storage tank whereby hot water in ample quantities will always be available for any household or other uses.
An apparatus for heating water by solar rays in which a plurality of spherical lenses are used to enable solar rays to be converged whenever there is sunlight present. Also incorporating a superheat resisting carbon impregnated cloth to cover that area of metal which is subjected to the intensive heat of the focused rays.
A solar heat collector positions a flat lens panel in spaced relation to a collector panel having a plurality of interconnected heat collector elements through which a fluid medium to be heated is circulated. Individual lenses in the panel focus on the individual heat collector elements and dark colored heat collecting partitions therein. Flat Fresnel's lenses formed in accordance with Fresnel's reflection formula in inexpensive, transparent, synthetic resin material are preferred.
A plural stage solar radiation fluid heater comprises a housing having a top in which there is an array of lenses. Near the inside bottom of the housing, there is a first fluid conduit located at the foci of the lenses for absorbing primary solar radiation focused thereon. One or more additional conduits are interposed between the first conduit means and the lenses and are arranged to permit passage of the ray bundles from the lenses to the first conduit means. The arrangement is such that the intervening circuit means intercept secondary terminal radiation which is re-radiated from the next adjacent hotter conduit means.
A multiple lens solar heating unit consisting of a piping component, a housing component with a transparent housing cap, holes within the housing component for entry and exit of the piping component, multiple lens mounting braces affixed parallel wise to inner walling of the housing component, a plurality of external lens holders mounted to the braces by mounting pins and rotatably pivotable in an XY plane, an equivalent plurality of internal lens holders mounted one each to each external lens holder by mounting pins and rotatably pivotable in an XZ plane and an equivalent plurality of magnifying lens mounted one each within each internal lens holder.
The lenses at the face of the solar collector are set to concentrate solar radiation on the heaters into the heat insulated pipe via the heating means. Therefore, the energy is collected, conveyed and utilized through lens, heaters & heating means. The sun-oriented lenses use an electronically monitored movement system. The intensity of the solar radiation as well as the temperature and pressure of the heating means are coordinated via the sensors, and the electronic circuit provided. In case that the pressure or the temperature of the heating means overpasses the safety limits, the movement system moves the lenses away from the sun. If the analogy between solar radiation and temperature of means is not satisfactory, special sprayers automatically cleanse the external face of the lenses. If same analogy keeps being unsatisfactory, the user is warned, via the electronic circuit, by indication appeared on the control panel.
A heating system using solar heat is provided, which includes: a unit housing in which an air heating chamber is formed; an air inflow unit which is provided in one side of the unit housing to make outer air flow into the air heating chamber; a discharge unit which is provided at the other side of the unit housing and discharges air heated in the air heating chamber; a plurality of convex lenses which are provided on one surface of the unit housing to collect solar light; and a heating plate which is provided in the air heating chamber of the unit housing and is arranged at a location where a focus of solar light is set by the convex lenses, and is heated by the solar heat collected by the convex lenses to thus heat the air in the air heating chamber. The heating system using solar heat can improve heating and warm water efficiency even with a simple structure in comparison with the conventional art, and can remarkably lower a manufacturing cost and a maintenance cost enough to thereby commercialize and use it widely without restriction in place and usage.
The method involves reflecting the solar light on the solar plates, which place an array of magnifying glasses to increase the heat. The array of glasses receives the solar light and reflects to the magnifying glasses to increase the heat on the solar photovoltaic plate.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.